Red and Cait Sith's Skydiving Accident
by Cynopsis
Summary: Red and Cait Sith jump from a plane.


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII and its characters are property of Square Enix.

**

* * *

**

**Red and Cait Sith's Skydiving Accident**

"This is amazing!" Red cried, his furry red hair blowing wildly in the wind funneling in through the only open door on the plane.

"What?" Cait Sith screamed over the howling air.

"I said this is amazing!" Red shouted a second time.

"I know," Cait smiled, but he was always smiling, so it didn't really matter. "This is going to be awesome."

"I've never jumped out of an airplane before."

"It's okay, it's a lot of fun." Cait knew, for he was an expert on the matter.

"I'm sure it is." Red nodded and looked out over the vast expense once more, the fields below all appearing like a series of neat little squares taking on many different shades of green and yellow. "Hey I just want to say thank you once again for getting my mind of things."

"Sure," Cait smiled, but it didn't matter because he always smiled. "That's what friends are for Red."

"It's just that everyone's been so occupied with the reconstruction of Midgar and everything else, no one's had any time for themselves. I was getting really stressed. I don't know how the others do it. You know what I mean?"

"I understand," Cait nodded, bouncing up to Red. He put a hand on his furry back. "Hey, but let's leave all that behind us for now. Right now, we came up here to get away from all that. Let's think about one thing only."

"You're right Cait," Red sighed, smiling at last. "Are you ready for this then?"

"I'm so stoked. It's going to be radical," Cait squealed with joy.

Red couldn't help but laugh at his friend's enthusiasm. "So when are we jumping then?"

Cait stared at him blankly for a second before hopping up and down, clapping his hands. "How about now?"

"Now?" Red's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, now! Let's jump, go!"

All of a sudden, all of the confidence Red had built up over the past few minutes had evaporated. He wasn't quite so sure anymore, when it actually came to performing the deed thousands of feet in the air, staring down at the distant ground below.

"What are you waiting for?" Cait cried. "Come on, you have your parachute on already. Jump!"

Red still had butterflies in his stomach and wasn't so sure if he was capable of going through with it after all. But that all changed.

To his shock and horror, Red watched Cait go streaming ahead and jump out of the plane, rolling in the air like a puffy white marshmallow before catapulting to the ground below.

"Cait!" Red cried, his heart racing.

"Come on…" Cait's trailing voice quickly disappeared in the distance as he became but a tiny blemish to Red's eye.

"You going to jump or what dog?" The pilot asked from the front.

Swallowing his breath, Red nervously shut his eyes and leapt ahead, immediately feeling the weight of his body leave him as the cool air took over. He gasped and opened his eyes as the screaming air raced past as he fell.

This was such a rush. Such a wonderful rush at that. The exhilaration, coupled with the adrenaline pumping throughout his body brought a renewed vigor to him.

He could see Cait Sith now, up ahead, as he closed in. The fat white marshmallow created a lot of air drag while on that moogle, which gave Red plenty of time to catch up to his crazy friend.

"Hey, you made it!" Cait cried out excitedly, smiling, but it didn't matter because he was always smiling.

"Yeah," Red screamed over the air, his red fur racing wildly, puffing up his appearance.

"Isn't this fun?"

"It's wonderful!" Just then, Red noticed something peculiar about Cait Sith's appearance. The whole time while on the plane, he had been so preoccupied with going through with the jump that his mind hadn't paid any attention to his visual surroundings. "Cait!" Red's alarming voice sounded.

"What?" Cait Sith cried out joyfully.

"Where's your parachute?"

"My what?" he asked, seemingly oblivious.

"Your parachute!" Red cried out desperately, attempting to awkwardly point at Cait Sith's empty back. "You don't have a parachute to slow down your fall!"

"Oh," Cait Sith cried, attempting to turn around and look. Appearing helpless, he shrugged and laughed insanely. "What do we need one for anyways?"

Red stared at him dumbfounded, the ground fast approaching. "It's so you don't smash down into the ground at this speed!" he screamed.

Cait seemed to ponder this for a second before shrugging and laughing melodiously again. "It's okay, I'm just a robot at the end. It doesn't matter."

Red didn't have time to dwell on the matter any further as he pulled the cord to his backpack. It immediately opened up and several contents of cloth flew out and disappeared into the sky far up ahead at blazing speed. His eyes widened as he desperately pulled again in panic and nothing happened while picking up speed.

His entire body seemed to go pale as the shocking realization of what happened register. A look of mortified horror took hold of his face as he glanced at Cait Sith in panic, who was still falling beside him, now doing cartwheels in the air however.

"Cait!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs frantically.

"What is it now?" A hint of impatience was beginning to creep up in his companion's voice.

"What happened to my parachute?" Red cried incredulously, beginning to lose his mind.

"Hee hee hee!" Cait began laughing in a high pitched voice. "What parachute?"

"The one I need to slow down my fall!" Red roared hysterically, beginning to wave his limbs around in desperation in an attempt to do something.

"You don't need one remember? I told you."

"But Cait, I'm not a robot like you!" Red couldn't believe he had to begin explaining this, at this time! "I can actually die!"

"Oh." Cait's cheerful tone dropped, as he seemed to stop to think.

"How many times have you said you've done this?" Red screamed angrily, fearfully eyeing the fast approaching ground.

"None. This is my first time."

"I thought you said you've jumped many times! You said you were an expert!"

"I have… Well not me exactly, but all the Cait Sith's combined."

Defeated, and with the horrific realization that this idiot had cost him his life, Red was sent into a state of shock as his body went numb, just seconds before making impact with the ground.

"Don't worry, be happy!" And with that, Cait Sith began laughing maniacally once again, doing a series of car wheels once more right before the ground approached. During the process, his joyous laughs of insanity quickly turned into a series of high pitched screams of terror before he collided into the ground, smashing to many millions of tiny pieces, his smile no more.

"Damn you Cait Sith!" Red let out one final loud howl of fear and despair before he too smashed into the hard ground, exploding to many bits and pieces of red chunks of flesh.

* * *

**Notes: **Dedicated to Michael "I love dogs so much" Vick.


End file.
